User talk:Black rhino ranger
Hi Black rhino ranger -- we are excited to have Walking With Wikis as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Name Rule You have a point, but I really don't think we should name the pages how they where named in the show. By the way, where the heck did you come up with the word "rule"?--Gyaos 17:02, 15 June 2008 (UTC) I heard of it alot from TV shows like it is againest the rules for Kids to ride a motorbike. Black rhino ranger 17:04, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Zoo Tycoon Volcano In case you don't know, Carnoraptor from Zoo Tycoon Volcano made story where you are the main villian! And you kiddnapped a member! And you are banned! And a user said you are 9! Another user thinks you're 2!--Vampyrum Spectrum08 17:52, 29 June 2008 (UTC) That was just a story, I am 14 and I am 99% of I.Q. and Check these out! By the way, don't listen to the users on Zoo Tycoon Wiki (I'm on both sides! And, though I'm not a staff member, I'm here to help!)--Vampyrum Spectrum08 21:05, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Adminship Can I be an admin or no because I was blocked?--Vampyrum Spectrum08 20:03, 12 July 2008 (UTC) I don't know how to make you an admin. Black rhino ranger 22:56, 12 July 2008 (UTC) I know I've created Gyaos an admin/bureacrat on Silverwing Wiki: You go in and go to Restricted Special Pages. Then click or , and for (if you want to) make the user into admin/bureacrat just simply click Set Bureacrat Flag (for Makesysop) or just click bureacrat (for userrights).--Vampyrum Spectrum08 23:41, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for giving me adminship!--Vampyrum Spectrum08 12:24, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Since Since I can't contact you on Zoopedia, can you give me a link to your DD2 boxart? Thanks!--Vampyrum Spectrum08 17:37, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Snowleo Could I unblock Snowleo? Its for the following reason: 1. Some captions are INAPPROPIATE. Its for the best.--Vampyrum Spectrum08 21:26, 31 July 2008 (UTC) No way, Snowleo is removing the funny and the funny stays. Black rhino ranger 01:54, 1 August 2008 (UTC) I will replace the inappropiate part with a appropiate part, okay?--Vampyrum Spectrum08 10:38, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Teh funny I would to ask a non-flaming question. Why do you like the funny here so much? It's not very mature, and it gives people more reason to flame you, so I was wondering...Snowleo 18:11, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Apparently, this is where I caught it from It may be at the Transformers wikia, but that does not exactly mean it needs to be here either, you know. ;) Snowleo 01:57, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Warning Black rhino ranger, this is unacceptable behavior for any user, much less an admin. You have already been blocked on the Zootycoon wiki. Unless you change your actions, you can lose your admin rights here at WalkingWith, be blocked here, or be blocked across all Wikia wikis. Behave. — Catherine (talk) 20:29, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Okay, WTFBBQ BRR. O_o Snowleo 15:35, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::You can't do that, I created this wiki and I need my admin stuff to take care of some vandalisers. Black rhino ranger 17:04, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::I can and will do that if you misbehave one more time -- the Wikia:Terms of use state that "No content shall be added to any wiki hosted by Wikia, Inc. that is tortious, threatening, harmful, hateful, unlawful, libelous, defamatory, harassing, abusive, fraudulent, vulgar, obscene, contains viruses, or is otherwise objectionable or potentially damaging, as reasonably determined by Wikia," and that "Users shall not harass other users" and that "Wikia, Inc. may terminate your use of the site, and administrators within each wiki may terminate your ability to edit the site, for any reason and at any time." The fact that you created this wiki means nothing, a founder can lose their rights when they display poor judgment as easily as any other admin. :::I could have removed your rights and/or blocked you instantly in response to your juvenile and unprovoked attack on me. I chose to give you a chance to learn to change instead. Please take it seriously because this will be your last warning. — Catherine (talk) 19:05, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Fine Fine Fine, Just fine someone else to bother, I'll be on my best behaviour. Black rhino ranger 21:43, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Ow.......I wanted to Pwn a BRR. *cries*--Vampyrum Spectrum08 22:03, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Logo To be honest I'm a bit new to the Wikis, and I really don't know.--Red Raptor 05:19, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Just Figure it out your self or tell me the skin you want.... P.S: Am I banned on Jet Animals?--Vampyrum Spectrum08 21:19, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Me, ban, get real, Why would I wanna ban you. Black rhino ranger 13:00, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Logo BRR, to find out how to add a logo, check "Upload Image" 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 times. j/k Just save it in "My Pictures" and upload it.--Vampyrum Spectrum08 17:47, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Why do you mean by "bad english words"?--Vampyrum Spectrum08 19:37, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Okay, what do you mean by "Become wild"?--Vampyrum Spectrum08 19:39, 9 September 2008 (UTC) j/k means "Just Kidding".--Vampyrum Spectrum08 19:42, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I repeat, j/k means Just Kidding.--Vampyrum Spectrum08 19:45, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ZT Wiki: Made Up Madness Updates You need updates to the Made Up Madness article on ZT Wiki, right? Just tell me what you need to put in and I'll put it in for you.--Vampyrum Spectrum08 19:53, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Ummmmmmm.......what is there to add on the Dinosaur Digs 2 page?--Vampyrum Spectrum08 13:34, 13 September 2008 (UTC) One last question: What is a bracket?--Vampyrum Spectrum08 18:42, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Downloads I heard that you have gotten downloads from ZTV that were put there after you got banned. I would like to know who gave you those downloads? I've asked him the same f**king question, he says he "got them before he was banned, before the site was hacked".--Connor Temple Nobody, I found them on other sites like ECR's site and ZTU forums. Black rhino ranger 20:51, 2 October 2008 (UTC) fond" them? Don't you mean found them?--Connor Temple EPIC. FAIL. Your "Not a very good drawing" in Fan Art is one of your best drawings-and that isn't saying much. And you say it isn't good? EPIC. FAIIILLLL.Snowleo 16:09, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Zoo Tycoon Wiki Seriously, KL, I didn't even know you could sink that low. You obivously don't have the mental ability to sink this low, sockpuppet freak.Snowleo 20:47, 20 November 2008 (UTC) I think youy should shut up. Black rhino ranger 09:09, 16 December 2008 (UTC) no u. 22:09, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Major inaccuracy in PP animal list Trikes are not rhinos, KL, they're REPTILES. It is obivous that wolves are live-acted by, guess what? WOLVES. <_< 22:09, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Your Enormous Mistake BRR, you are making a mistake. You do not own this wiki. It is a public site. It belongs to Wikia.--Traitor funies aint funny just so you know brr the funnies arent fuuny. a wiki is supposed to have good info not stupid jokes that dont even make sense. i shall take into my own hands that you stop putting retarded jokes by speaking to uberfuzzy Speak to these guys then. Black rhino ranger 09:07, 5 January 2009 (UTC) WHY SHOULD WE? We are not interested in the Transformers wikia! If that's going to be your only defense, then you have already failed before you started. (PS, I know what you did there, changing the funnies. Talk about irony now, huh?)Snowleo 15:06, 5 January 2009 (UTC) And also, BRR, your actions, both here and elsewhere, has even caused Vampyrum Spectrum08 to resign from your team, and VS once called you Lord Rhino, so that's a drastic step backward from respect, BRR.Snowleo 23:39, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Oh My... BRR!!! YOU ARE NOT THE FINDER OF THIS WIKI! YOU ARE JUST AN ADMIN!!!--Traitor